no matter what
by scifi freak009
Summary: Hermione is head girl and Malfoy is head boy. a girl at school is inlove with malfoy and is driving him insane. Hermione and Malfoy try to make her fall for someone else what will happen? CHAPTER 14 UP! YAY!
1. Kourtney

**Authors note: before you read this, I want you to know that this might not be a very good story. But, I have created a character that I personally hate right now, so I shall write a story about her in fan fiction. So review if you must, but know that it wasn't only me that wrote this either. I'm just typing what me and my friend wrote, she has just started the first book and has only seen up to the second movie in Harry potter, but I'm typing what she wrote, no corrections or anything, so bear with me. So long. This is a DMHG story.**

**Disclaimer: I owm squat. Exept for the plot and OC**

**Chapter one**

Hermione was head girl at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry; she sat in the head compartment and waited to see who the head boy was. After about thirty minuets of waiting, a redhead girl opened the compartment door and sat across from Hermione.

"Ummm, this is the compartment for head boy and girl."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, don't get your panties in a twist!" she replied sarcastically

"Who are you?"

"I'm the most wonderful Kourtney of slytheryn!" (A/N: sp?) She said with the utmost excitement.

Just then, malfoy opened the compartment door.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione angrily

"I'm head boy."

"WHAT!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Head girl, what else!" she spat

"Oh, Draco…" said Kourtney dreamily

"Who are you?" asked Malfoy

"I'm the most wonderful, awesome, cool Kourtney of slytheryn!" she said joyfully

"Well, then, go away, the most wonderfully annoying Kourtney of Slytheryn!." Yelled Malfoy angrily

"Ok, you're so cute! I like you Draco!"

He pushed her out the compartment door then locked it.

"Hey, cutie, you can't lock the most wonderful, extraordinary Kourtney of slytheryn out of out train compartment!" she was still smiling, and hitting the door.

"I think she left out the fact that she is a little too happy" said Malfoy with a smirk.

"For the first and last time in history, I'm going to agree with you." Said Hermione

Kourtney was still banging on the compartment door, smiling.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and it got really cold.

"Dementors" whispered Hermione

A dementor appeared in front of their compartment. Kourtney, who was still banging on the compartment door, looked at the dementor.

"You want to come to my house? I'll give you a few fashion tips." She said happily

Just then the dementor sucked the soul out of her.

Then the dementor opened the door to their compartment, Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm as the dementor went for her. He pulled her next to him. Suddenly, everything went black.

**A/N: I may not update (sadly, I do not know how to add chapters. I suck hard, I know.)** **But, I got the soul sucked out of my character so; I pretty much accomplished what I wanted to do. My friend wrote more, and I want to type it, but she wants me to post it on fan fiction now, so I'll update if I get at least three reviews, and some advice on how to add chapters ( I know, sad right, but my friend had me read the guide lines, and it said how to do it, but I'm still confused.)**

**So long!**

**-Sarcastic-ha ha ha**


	2. The Meaning of graceful

**A/N: sorry about my error at the end of chapter one. Its supposed to say "suddenly everything went black" not "suddenly, hermione then, everything went black"**

**Well, I figured out how to add chapters. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada (nothing)**

Chapter two

Hermione's eyes opened. Suddenly, she realized she was leaning on Malfoy's shoulder

_What the…? _ Her thoughts where interrupted when Malfoy asked her if she was ok.

She sat up and looked around

"Yoo-hoo… Granger. Anyone home?" he asked her again

"Oh, what happened?" she asked dreamily, not remembering anything that happened.

"You fainted after the dementor tried sucking the soul out of you." He said matter-of-factly.

"I don't faint," Hermione said with a glare in her eye "I pass out… gracefully."

"Oh. What's the meaning of 'graceful' in your world?"

"Huh?"

"You just fell to a clump on the floor. I really don't think that was graceful."

"Well, I don't exactly remember what happened… I just remember the lights going out."

Then she began to remember what had happened.

"Wait, there _was _a dementor, and then... Hey, you pulled me next to you… why?" she put her hands on her hips

"uuuuuuuuh… reflexes?" he said uncertainly.

"Are you asking or telling me?" asked Hermione

"Uh…Asking?" he said again

"Sure… sure… whatever." She muttered

They where almost at Hogwarts when Kourtney got up from the ground outside their compartment door.

"WHAT" exclaimed Hermione as Kourtney opened the door "The dementor sucked the soul out of you!"

"She has no soul." Malfoy muttered under his breath

"Why look, its cutie and the mudblood." Said kourtney

"How to you know I'm muggle born?"

"I've been listening to cutie here for the past three years and that seems to be all he calls you."

"Don't you dare call me 'cutie' again!" said malfoy, spitting the word 'cutie' as if it where poison

"Ok, gosh I won't, but you have to let me kiss you!" before he answered she kissed him on the lips, then turned to Hermione

"Touch me and you dead." Said Hermione flatly

"Like I'd touch you! I personally don't want mudblood filth all over me!" then she walked out.

"Freak," Malfoy and Hermione muttered in unison. They looked at each other.

"She is right you know… who would want mudblood filth all over them?" asked Malfoy

Hermione was glaring at him. This was going to be a very… very, very long year.


	3. The Head dorms

**A/N: you like? Well, sory for not updating for a while.. lots of homework and I got writers block.. so this may be a little odd and it may not follow what I've already written.. but I'll try. It might be a little choppy because I suck at writing, and I honestly do not know what to write… maybe if I owned harry potter I would.. but oh well.**

**Ok.. just to let you folks know…. I like to change my pen name a lot because I can't find one that I acctually like, and when I do.. you will know because it will stay the same and won't change after a period of time. Sorry, I don't like making dicisions unless they are easy ones.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter, this story probably wouldn't suck as hard as it does now. So I don't own it.**

Chapter 3

Soon, after everyone had arrived at Hogwarts and the sorting was over, Dumbledore introduced the head boy and girl, then the feast was over. As people where making their way out of the great hall, dumbledor was leading Hermione and Draco to the head dorm

"Ok, miss. Granger, since you are the girl would you please choose the password to get in the Head dorm."

Hermione smirked "Ferret." She told Dumbledore

Malfoy looked at her meanly. Soon the password was set, and both she and malfoy where gazing at their pretty common room. After all the gazing a admiring the luxurious dormitories and the awesome common room, Hermione went to shower and go to bed.

As Hermione entered the bathroom for the first time… her mouth fell open. A huge tub with many faucets, a vanity… and, it was just huge!

A "wow" escaped her lips as she set her stuff down.

After a while, they both had showered and went to their rooms, and after a little while more, they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: yah, sorry it is so short, I just don't know what 2 write anymore… I could always use some ideas (this is mainly directed at miss. Aggiekid12345… though anyone who has an Idea is free to tell me)! Oh! And I think I have finally found the pen name I'm sticking with! (yay right?)**


	4. Bang bang bang on the protrait

**a/n: hello!**

**Mae-gene: thankyou so much for reviewing my story! Do you happen to know how to do the flipping bios?**

**And thank you to al who reviewed my story!**

Chapter 4

The next morning, both Hermione and Draco woke up to the sound of fists banging on the poor portrait outside the head dorm.

"Draco! Draco cutie please let me in! Please!" _Bang, bang, bang _"please? I wanna see my boyfriend!"

Malfoy got up and slowly walked down the stairs, then walked toward the portrait hole. It was five in the morning and this psychotic girl was banging on the poor portrait out there.

"Draco baby… please!" _bang, bang, bang, bang, bang ,bang, bang _"LET ME IN NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione came running down the stairs, clinging to the railing for support.

"What? Who died?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's K_ourtney." _Replied Draco

"She died? Yes!" said Hermione, now suddenly awake, doing a little cabbage patch dance.

"_No!_ stupid! She's banging on the portrait.

"Oh, downer,"

Malfoy opened the portrait hole to see Kourtney in tiny shorts and a small top that you could see her bra through.

"UGH!" yelled Hermione and Draco in unison

"What? Don't you like what you see?" she asked innocently.

"NO!" screamed Hermione. She ran up the stairs shouting "My eyes! My eyes! They burn! Waaaaa!"

Kourtney jumped on malfoy and kissed him.

"Hi Drakie!" she said

"Ahhhhhhh! Get off me you freak! Now leave!"

"Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me!" she pouted

Malfoy pushed her out of the portrait hole, and then went back to sleep, only to have horrifying dreams of _Kourtney_.


	5. Bookbags, liars and broom closets

**A/N: yah… about that pen name…… I finally found one that I like… so it is now and ever shall be 'hippos rok world' or 'hippos rok sox' or 'hippos rok _my _world' or 'hippos rok _my _sox' one of those, I really can't decide… help me and when you review, tell me which one you like more. Oh and uh… I wanna let you know, that this part of the story sucks really hard, because I really just don't know what to write anymore… a little help would be nice. I'm not a fantastic writer like little miss 'aggiekid12345' but… hey, no ones perfect…. I'm gonna shut up now.**

**Have a happy day!  (I am being incredibly sarcastic right now)**

Chapter 5

Weeks later, Kourtney was still bothering Malfoy…and Hermione was continually getting ticked off. Several times malfoy had yelled at kourtney, telling her to go away, and to get it through her fat head that he didn't like her and never will… but she never listened.

In potions that Thursday, they where assigned to do a project with an assigned partner, the where learning how to make a healing potion.

"Ok…" said Snape "…your assigned partners will be as follows….. Draco, your with Granger, Harry….."

"Hold you're flipping horses!" yelled Kourtney from the back of the room

"Do you have a problem?" asked Snape

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well? What is it?"

"The mudblood doesn't deserve to be with someone as cute as Draco and I thin……."

"Please, sit down uh… sorry, your name escapes me."

"Its Kourtney you stup……….."

"That will be all _Kourtney _now have a seat so I can finish assigning partners before class ends!"

"Fine, geez."

"Ok, Mr. Potter, your with Crabbe, Weasly, your with Parkinson and you _Kourtney_ are with Susan Bones…….." as soon as he finished assigning partners the class ended. The rest of the day was Kourtney free for malfoy, because she was too ticked off about the partners in potions, to come out of the slytheryn common room. But, when she finally had the wit to come out… she began to look for Malfoy.

"Well, I'm glad Snape gave me you for a partner." Said Malfoy

"And why would that be?" asked Hermione

"Because, you'll want perfect marks, so I can slack off while you do all the work."

"Oh, I don't think so!"

"Oh, yes… you think so."

"No I don't! I'm not doing all of this easy work while you slack off and watch!"

"Heh… yes, you are."

"Heh… no I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ok… this argument is completely pointless and getting us no where. You are going to help me do….."

"_Oh…Draco!"_

"Oh no! Hide me granger… please, hide me!"

"Why should I help you? Huh? You want me to do the project all by myself and you……."

"Fine Granger… I'll do whatever you want, just hide me! Please hide me. She's been hunting me down since she came out of the slytheryn common room……."

"_Oh… Drakie! Come here sweetie pie…"_

"Akh! What the heck did she just call me?"

"Ha ha ha ha…. Sweetie pie……." Hermione snorted

"Granger!"

"Fine…. Under the table, behind the book bag… go on!"

"Won't she see me?"

"No, for one… the book bag is bigger than you are….shut up!" she said as malfoy began to crack up "… and two, if she is as dumb as she seems… you really won't have to worry."

"_Draco… baby……some here please!" _called Kourtney, now right outside the library

"Fine…" said malfoy quietly, getting under the table and pulling to book bag in front of him.

Hermione sat at the table, pretending like nothing had happened when Kourtney walked in.

"Have you seen my little drakie?" she asked innocently

"Sorry… out of luck…."

"No! Quit protecting him you little mudblood…. Where is he?"

"Dead."

"What? My poor .little drakie? Dead? What did you do to him!"

"He isn't dead… he is in the common room."

"And how would you know this?"

"We are partners and I sent him back to your common room to get his potions book."

"Oh…" Kourtney ran off in the direction of the slytheryn common room.

"Ok… you can stop hiding now, she's gone…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Malfoy happily

"You obviously have a problem with her…"

"Um… duh."

"_Hey… he's not in the common room, you little liar!" _ Came a voice from somewhere down the hall way.

"I suggest that you leave quickly… very quickly." Said Hermione

"Yah, I better… you too, remember… you little liar."

"Fine! Let's go before she rips my hair out."

They where half way down the hall, when the realized they where going in the direction of kourtney.

"_Draco!" _ Came the voice from around the corner

"Oh, no!" Malfoy panicked

"What'll we do? She is too obsessed with you, ya know… its almost tragic."

"Look, a broom closet!" said Draco, from under his breath

"What about it? Oh, no… you're not getting me in there."

"_Mudblood! Liar, show you face… I know you can hear me!"_

"Hah… maybe you can." Said Hermione, defeated

They got into the broom closet and shut the door, just in time, because kourtney came right around the corner.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn I heard voices… oh well." Kourtney kept walking shouting for Draco

"Heh, a bit hot in here, don't ya think?" asked Hermione, quite out of breath

"Umm, yah… lets get out of here…."

"Yah….."

They began to open the door, when Hermione tripped over a bucket and landed on top of Malfoy.

"Heh… oops." She said, trying to stand up.

"Yah… uhh, are you going to get off me yet?"

"Well, I am trying…. We are still in the closet… minimal space to move around here."

"Sorry….geez."

Malfoy stood up, pushing Hermione forward..

"That was easy!" he said

"Well, if your on bottom, yah!"

"I really didn't wanna be on the bottom, thank you very much… oh and exactly _how much_ do you weigh?"

"Rude!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Don't you be laughing!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you weigh _loads_ more that I do!"

"Yah… because guys are made out of muscle… and girl are weaklings!"

Hermione had no comeback; she just turned around and walked to their common room in the place where they sleep.

_Man.. is she ever hot… headed… I meant hot headed… not hot… Never. _Malfoy Thought as he watched Hermione walk away.

"_whoa! Is he strong… wait, did I just think that Malfoy… Ferret face Malfoy was strong? Well, uh, its probably true ya know…hmmmm…great, now I'm thinking about Malfoy! God, I feel like Kourtney _ Hermione thought as she walked away

**Hi… just a quick authors note here…. I took some advice from one of my reviewers and instead of getting a beta, I'm going back and fixing all of the chapters, it took a while to go through the first five chapters, so I'll continue with the editing tomorrow…. Then this chapter will be deleted.**

**Cheerio,**

**Sarcastic-ha ha ha**


	6. Laugh until you turn blue

**a/n: sorry I took so long to update. Anyway… please forgive me if this story is extremely retarded.**

The next few days went by slowly, for kourtney kept trying to snog Malfoy.

"_Draco, honey!" _ Called Kourtney from outside the heads common room (a/n: I know what that place is called now!) Malfoy was sleeping and Hermione was doing homework at 1 in the morning.

Malfoy ran out of his bedroom, still half asleep, only to trip over his feet and fall down the stairs.

"Draco! You had better let me in before I make you life a living hell!"

_Oh, she's already done that! _Thought malfoy.

"Malfoy, you better let your girlfriend in; she might put a hole in the portrait." Said Hermione, partially scared and partially amused.

"I'm afraid of what I'm going to see! Remember last time?" Malfoy flinched at the thought.

Malfoy opened the door to see Kourtney, thankfully, this time; she was in long pants and a top that you couldn't see through. As soon as he opened the door, Kourtney jumped on him and began to snog him.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she began to laugh and laugh at the frightened expression on Malfoy's face until she turned blue.

Soon, Malfoy broke away from kourtney and ran for dear life.

**a/n: ok, ok… I know its short, but hey, at least I got it done, well, not actually done but I'm runnin out of ideas here… I'm getting kinda bored with it, but if you want me to continue, then so be it.**


	7. Food fight

At lunch the next day, Kourtney decided to play a mean trick on Hermione. Everyday she memorized where Hermione and Ron sat at dinner, and found that they had sat in the same place every time. Hermione sat across from Ron and next to Harry. She had filled Hermione's cup with a special potion that would make you change colors for days. In the one across from hers, she put vinegar in it, so Ron would probably spit it out on her. If she was lucky, every thing would go fine.

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered to great hall and sat down, but much to Kourtney's disliking, Hermione sat where Ron normally sat and Ron sat where Hermione did.

_Oh, no! _ Thought Kourtney as she watched Hermione take a sip out of her cup, Hermione's back was to her, but she could see the drink spew out of Hermione's mouth.

"Ewww! That's not pumpkin juice!" she squealed. "That's _vinegar!" _

Suddenly, remembering Ron was drenched in the vinegar that had been in her mouth, she asked him if he was ok.

Ron just sat there, staring at his food; which was covered in vinegar. Then he looked up at Hermione, with the vinegar dripping off the edges of his hair.

"S-sorry Ron…" she smiled weakly, hoping Ron wasn't mad; sadly he picked up a turkey leg and threw it at her, hitting her square in the face.

"Ronald! You moron!"

"Hey! I'm the one drenched in well, whatever this is!"

"I have the dressing from the turkey leg all over my face!"

"Oh, Really!"

Hermione threw a pie in Ron face and yelled 'food fight!'

Food was being thrown everywhere! Kourtney's plan hadn't worked; sadly Hermione had drunk out of the wrong cup. Sure it was the one with vinegar in it, but the one across from her was the one that Kourtney wanted for her to drink, not Ron! _Well, _thought Kourtney, _someone I hate will be changing colors! Not Hermione, but her little red headed friend oh… but I don't _really_ hate him do i? he's actually pretty cute when he's mad. Oh well._

Ron threw a large pecan pie at Hermione, making her madder than before.

"Ron! You… you…" suddenly, Ron turned red, then purple, then blue, then orange. Everybody stopped to watch Ron changing colors.

"NO!" screamed Kourtney everybody stared at her in confusion. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kourtney ran out of the great hall practically sobbing.

Soon everybody left, leaving Ron and Hermione behind.

"Hermione… I'm sorry."

"Really?" she looked at him sympathetically.

"Yah."

"Then here, have some pie."

"Huh? Pie?" just then Hermione threw a pumpkin pie in his face.

"Its to go with that pumpkin juice, or what I thought was pumpkin juice." Then Hermione waked off, leaving Ron to lick the pie off his face.

"Ok, we have a _serious _problem here." Said Hermione back in the heads common room.

"Yah, she has really got to stop snogging me! It's scary!"

"No, actually, if you count the frightened look on your face, then it's hilarious!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, what are we going to do about her?"

"Get her to be attracted to someone else."

"Or, get you a girlfriend."

"Like who?"

"I don't know…" Hermione said

"Well, how about we-"

**a/n:** **ha ha ha ha! ****Cliff hanger! I'll update soon. If you seriously like my story and want for my to finish it, then please tell me.**


	8. The Plan

**Wickedbella - **I so have a plot line! Ok, well… sort of…. Kinda…. Ok, not really but I will find one by the tenth chapter! And no, I have no concept of sepeling annd grammar

**a/n: ok, here ya go…. My 8th chapter. **

"_Well, how about we, oh, I don't know… pretend to get together."_

"But then Kourtney would rip out your hair and blast you to oblivion!" Said Malfoy.

"When have you ever cared about what Kourtney did to me?"

"Since… n-never!"

"Good. Now then…do you agree with the plan, or not?"

"Alright Granger, you have my attention. I'll do it."

"Here is the plan. You and I pretend to get together, that should put her into depression. Then we get her to fall for someone else by having them help her out of her state of depression."

"What if she doesn't go into depression? What if she begins to hunt you down and try to kill you? Or what if she tries to give me a love potion?"

"Well, we'll think about that when the time comes."

"Alright then Grange-"

"Oh, and Malfoy... Yah, you're going to have to call me by my first name if we want this thingy to work."

"Ok, Her- mee- oh- ninny, the same goes for you to."

"Ok, _Draco_; what where you going to say?"

"Who are we going to get to fall for her?"

"I don't know, I'll go take a walk by the lake and think about who it should be."

_Who could we get to fall for Kourtney? Hmmm…Seamus? No, he's with Parvati (_hey.. I'm just making up couples here.)_ Harry? Heck no! I hang around him to much and I can't stand Kourtney! Seamus, Harry…Dean? No, with Ginny. Fred? No, -_

Her thoughts where interrupted by Ron (who was still changing colors)

"Hermione, I know you're probably still mad at me for the whole dinner incident, but have you seen that really pretty Slytheryn girl?"

_Hmmm… the kid has a color pattern… Blue, purple, red, orange, green, pink, blue, purple, red, orange, green, pink… pretty distracting when your tryin' to talk to him….. _

"HERMIONE!"

"What?"

"Are listening to me?"

"Oh, yah…"

"Um, do you know that Slytheryn girl, Kourtney?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I just wanted to—talk to her." He said, hesitantly.

"She would most likely be in the Slytheryn common room."

"Thanks Hermione!" said Ron as he ran back into the castle.

"Your….welcome?"

"_Draco_!" Hermione called sarcastically when she entered the heads common room.

"What Her- mee- oh- ninny?"

"it's 'Her – mi – oh- nee' you retard!"

"Fine, Hermione. Whats up?"

"I know who we can get _Kourtney_ to fall for!"

"I thought we where trying to get _someone _to fall for Kourtney, not visa-versa."

"I know, but I found someone who already likes her!"

"Who?"

"_Ronald Weasley."_

"Really?"

"Oh, yah. Let's put our plan into action!"

**A/N: you like it? I really hope so!** **sorry it took a little while to be put up, I've been buisy. Oh, and for those who do not know, I edited and made chapter seven better than it used to be. Do you see that pretty purple button that sais 'go'? press it and leave a review! I want at least thirty reviews before I put up chapter nine!**

**Cya!**

**-sarcastic-ha ha ha**


	9. Kourtney melted

**a/n: sorry…I haven't been updating, but now I've got something to type, so read it and review it and be on your way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Just the plot and Kourtney**

The next day, Hermione noticed that Malfoy was not at dinner and began to wonder where he was when she noticed Kourtney wasn't at dinner either.

_Uh oh, _She said in a sing song voice in her head. Hermione got up to go find Malfoy.

A few minutes later, she heard whimpering coming from behind a statue.

"Malfoy?" she asked

"What do you want Granger?"

"Why are you whimpering?"

"She won't leave me alone!"

"Come out from there!"

"No, she'll find me!"

"Coward!"

"Malfoy's are not cowards!"

"Then get your fat butt out from there!"

"Fine!"

When Malfoy came out from behind the statue, they heard Kourtney's voice echoing through the halls.

_Drakie-poo! Come here! Why are you hiding from me? Drakie-poo… I wanna snog you senseless! _

"Granger… hide me!" he partially squealed.

"No, look, this is perfect! Now we can tell her that you're going out with me!"

"Oh, ok. Be prepared to run though."

"Whatever."

Kourtney came around the corner.

"What are you doing drakie? Why are you standing next to the mudblood?"

"I'm... uh. We are going out."

"WHAT?"

"Y-yah."

"I'm Melting!" she screamed then Kourtney melted on the floor.

"Should we help her?" asked Hermione

"Should we?"

"Nah." They said in unison. They left Kourtney melted in the middle of the hall. They walked away hand in hand, without realizing it.

**A/N: Jack here. sorry if it's short to you. I really don't know what I'm uh typing no mores. Read Bobs Story! It's Harry/Hermione and it is called Harry Potter and the life outside Hogwarts !  as you know… I am a Harry/Hermione shipper! Hermione/Draco is a little disgusting, but it's ok… that's technically why I'm typing this story.**

**Adios amigos!**

**Sarcastic- ha ha ha **


	10. Wait! Kourtney and who?

**A/N: ¡Hola me amigos! Here is the next chapter!**

For the next few days at Hogwarts, everything went well for Malfoy. Kourtney was no longer chasing him down the halls, or trying to kiss him at untimely moments during the day, or banging on the portrait in funky clothes asking to kiss him.

The next few days at Hogwarts went well for Hermione too. Kourtney was no longer threatening to rip her hair out, she was no longer trying to snog Malfoy (Which made her feel sick) and her and Malfoy where being civil to one another since Kourtney melted (passed out).

The only downside to all off this was that someone had found Kourtney in the hall and took a broom and swept her to the hospital wing (yes.. they swept Kourtney to the hospital wing… with a broom… yes) . Sadly, Madame Pomfrey found a cure (for Shock) and Kourtney would be back in school In a few weeks. The only thing that surprised Hermione was that Ron had gone into a state of depression. He was the one who had found Kourtney and was the **only** one who ever visited her and gave her flowers. He hadn't been the same since Kourtney was put in the Hospital.

Hermione decided to skip dinner so that she could ask Ron a few questions. Ron hadn't eaten since what he called 'the Kourtney incident'.

"Ron?" asked Hermione to the tall slim boy sitting in the armchair by the fireplace.

"What?"

"Um, this may be the stupidest question you where ever asked or that I ever asked but do you like Kourtney?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, well, I—

**A/N: I am really sorry it's so short, but I'm about to miss my bus- oh! Crap! Now I gotta call my mom! Anyway… hope you like it! Please review! Please!**


	11. Kourtney and RON!

**OMG! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! Well, I'm sorry again, btu this should be short. I know, you hate me (smiles) but, that ok.**

**Disclaimer: I own squat, can't sue me for dat.**

"_Oh, well, I guess I do…"_

"Ron!"

"Ok, ok, I practically love the girl!"

"There we go."

"I can't believe she _melted! _I didn't even know that was even humanly possible!"

Ron whined

"Well, I'll go ask her if she likes you too." Said Hermione in a sing-song voice

"Would you?" asked Ron desperately

"Yes, but in turn for that favor, you have to get her to stop harassing Dra…Malfoy."

"Fine…when will you ask her?"

"Now, I'll go now."

"Ok then… go!"

"Hello, Kourtney!" said Hermione in an overly cheery voice

"What the hell do you want?"

"I have a question for you… do you know who Ron Weasley is?"

"Um… y-yah… why?"

"Do you like him?"

"Well, yah… he's cute with the red hair and all, but I don't really know him."

"Well, once your u-un-mealted, I can set you and Ron up."

"How do you know he like s me back?"

"I know,"

"But what about Draco? He'll be devastated…"

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"Oh, yah! You're his girlfriend! Well, I still think that Draco is a cute as a button! Ron's probably just nicer! I still like Draco you b-"

"Now, now kourtney, watch you language…" said Hermione, eyeing a little first year who was listening to their conversation intently.

"Go ask Ron… but don't tell Draco that I like Ron!"

"Why?"

"Because he'll think I'm cheeting on him!"

"_Fine!_ I won't tell your precious Draco… or _My_ precious Draco!"

"NO!" screamed Kourtney "He's mine! All mine!" Hermione Ran out of the hospital wing before Kourtney could reach out and pull her hair that she had just gotten trimmed because of split ends 2 days ago.

**A/N: hullo! I'm sorry if you getting confused here… but I haven't even read my own story in a while… so I'm a bit lost too… if there are any problems with this chapter that don't follow the story, please tell me so that I can fix them.**

**-sarcastic- ha ha ha**


	12. To pretend, or not to pretend

a/n: **hey yall! Sorry my story is kinda loosin' its touch… but here is another chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Kourtney walked down the halls for the first time in weeks. Her legs had just been un-melted and where still a little wobbly. It was Saturday, so she didn't have any classes. Or anything else to think about except of who she loved more… Ron, or Draco. Draco obviously didn't like her back, he had Granger for a girlfriend. And Ron… well, she didn't know for sure if Ron liked her back… Granger just came in and asked if she had liked Ron and of course, she had said yes. She guessed that Granger was gonna tell her if Ron loved her or not… or maybe she already had….

"_Do you like him?"_

"_Well, yah… he's cute with the red hair and all, but I don't really know him."_

"_Well, once your u-un-mealted, I can set you and Ron up."_

"_**How do you know he likes me back?"**_

"_**I know,"**_

"**_I_**_ know!" _ She had already asked Ron if he liked her!

- Draco POV-

"Draco…. When do you think Kourtney will ask Ron out… or vis-versa? Because I'm tired of pretending to be your girlfriend in front of only her and not in front of everyone else…" said Hermione as she and Malfoy where doing their potions homework by the fireplace in the heads common room.

"What did you say?" asked Draco, confused. To him, it sounded like Hermione really wanted to be his girlfreind.

"Oh, nothing important…"

"Well, I wonder when we can stop pretending and really be…"

"DONE!" yelled Hermione without realizing she cut Draco off. "Oh, sorry… continue?"

"Never mind." _Man! I really like her now! Grrr! I hate this! What'll dad think? I don't think he'll like it… but it may never happen…_

_- Hermione POV-_

_OMG! I think he likes me… I only cut him off because I didn't wanna hear it! His dad won't approve. If we became girlfriend and boyfriend behind his back… but Draco won' do it… I dunno. I might as well give up hope._

_-random POV-_

Kourtney walked to the Gryffindor common room and knocked on the portrait. Ron just happen to answer the door

"Hey Kourtney."

"Ron… I love you!" she burst out… not being able to hold it in any longer

"I love you too Kourtney!" they hugged and then kissed and where stared at by a lot of people who where making disgusted faces and telling them to get a room.

--Hermione POV-

This weekend is a Hogsmead weakend… I'm hoping Draco will ask me to go! If he doesn't ask me, then I'll ask him… but I'm afraid he'll say no. Ron asked Kourtney to go, but they have been together for a while… Draco and I aren't together… but does it matter? Harrry used to ask me to go all the time as friends. But then again, I don't wanna go as friends, I wanna be his _date_. Yah, me , Hermione Granger… wishing for Draco Malfoy to ask me out. Sad.

-draco POV-

I wanna ask her out… so I'm gonna, if Potter doesn't first that is. I think she likes me back… maybe. Oh crap! I spilled ink on my homework! Man! I'll have to ask Granger for a copy of the Questions… maybe some answers… yah.

- Random POV-

Everyone had dates for the approaching Hogsmead trip… usually, its not a big deal… but this weekend was Valentines day… which meant lots of kissing and lots of chocolate.

**a/n: I couldn't find any other way to end the chapter… it sucked, I know… but hey? What are ya gonna do? Soory about the long wait… my comp crashed and I've been using my dads computer to read fan fic, but I have all of my documents saved on my other computer so… yah.**


	13. Cabbage Patchin'

**a/n: hey yall…. Sorry this is taking so long to write, but my comp is slow and continually crashes… then my hardrive (I think that's how ya spell it) crashed, so is was hard trying to save the information… wich I did end up saving. Anyway, here is the 13th chapter… I think it will be the last one.**

**chapter 13**

Draco sighed as he watched Hermione is potions class that day, thinking about how he was gonna ask her to go to Hogsmede with him on Valentines Day. He saw her get up and leave the room, not knowing where she was going. His eyes followed her as she walked out of the door.

"Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Malfoy!... MR. MALFOY!... DRACO MALFOY!"

"Huh? What?"

"Day dreaming are we?"

"No…"

"Then why haven't you left yet? Class is over and you have been sitting there doing nothing!"

"Oh, sorry sir." Draco packed his things and walked out of the dungeons very embarrassed.

-Hermione POV-

After potions was free period, Hermione, having nothing to do, went back to the head boy and girl dormitory and finished her potions homework. Only, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. _Will he ask me? Oh man, what if he doesn't? Does that mean he doesn't like me? What if he does? What about his dad? If I DID become his girlfriend, his dad couldn't go on clueless forever… _her thoughts where interrupted when Draco walked into the room.

"Hey, Hermione…."

"Yah, draco?"

"Um, I have a question…."

"Ok, you gonna ask it? Or have me guess it?"

"Do… doyouwannagotohogsmedewithmeonvalentinesday?"

"um, sory, I didn't catch that…"

"Do you wanna go to hogsmede with me? I mean, I know you and Potter go as friends all the time, but, uh, would you go as my date?"

"Yes."

"And uh…. What?"

"I said yes."

"Oh, ok…. Well then… I gotta go work on potions homework… yah"

He ran off.

_Woooooo! I've got a date! Woooo! I've got a date! _ Thought Hermione as she did her cabbage patch dance. A date to the Hogsmede trip… the valentine one. A big one if you have a date. Ron and Kourtney are now officially a boyfriend and girlfriend…. _ I wonder if I can spread the word that me and Draco are an official boyfriend and girlfriend? Nope… not gonna happen. Not gonna do it if he want to tell everyone… then he can…_

**a/n: ok… never mind… not last chapter. Sorry it took so friggin long to update! Three of my five school finals where last week….. when I had planned to write this chapter. The next chapter should be up sooner…. Maybe even a couple day because school is ending and there is no more homework!**

**-Sarcastic**


	14. Valentines Day

**Ok people…. Ethis will be the last chapter….. so sorry I haven't updated in a while (I got grounded for a REALLY long time… don't ask) so here it is….. the final chppie of "no matter what"…….**

"Like, OMG Hermiona…. You, like, need to find a dress!!!" exclaimed Kourtney happily as soon as she found out through the grape vine that her and Malfoy where going to the Valentine Hogsmede trip together.

"Its HermionE you freak." Said Hermione dully… in case you hadn't noticed, she really didn't like Kourtney, but, she was going to help her find something nice for the next visit to hogsmede. Maybe not a dress, but something nice. She just had to put up with her until then.

"OOOH! How 'bout this pretty green strapless???" asked Kourtney, her eyes wide, pointing to the green dress in her closet "Because if you don't take it…. Heck, I will!"

"Sure Kourtney, take it…"

"You don't like it do you?" she yelled, her voice rising and her eye twitching "YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND YOU THINK IT WILL LOOK BAD ON ME DON'T YOU?!?!?!?" she was drawing the attention of the other Slytheryns, who didn't want Kourtney or Hermione in there anyway. But the few who didn't mind Kourtney or Hermione looked at Hermione with pity in their eyes.

"Kourtney… please…. Stop yelling!"

"WHY??? WHY MUST I BE SO BEAUTIFUL THAT PEOPLE THINK I'M _UGLY?_"

Even though that made absolutely NO sense to Hermione, she picked the fallen, tearful Kourtney up off the floor and dragged her out the common room, leaving the green strapless behind.

Malfoy wandered the halls thinking about Hermione, when suddenly, he saw her exit the Slytheryn common room, dragging a very red faced and tearful Kourtney behind. _No wonder she got on so well with Weasly,_ he thought, _they can both look like tomatoes when they're angry _referring to the fact that both of their faces turned tomato red when angry or sad.

"Hey, Hermione…" he called

"Hey Draco, wut up homie G?"

"Huh?"

"I've hung around Ronald too much…. That's his new catch phrase."

"oh.. well, ready for Hogsmede?"

At this, Kourtney let out a wail.

"_HOGSMEDE!!!! AHHHHHH…"_

"whats wrong with her?"

"don't ask."

"Ok. Anyway, back to the original question…."

"Almost, just gotta find something to wear…"

Kourtney wailed again.

" Maybe we should take her to Ron…"

"ok."

Draco and Hermione dragged Kourtney to Ron, who said "Yo, wut up homie G" when he saw them, which scared Draco and made him run away, telling Hermione that he'd see her later.

_Finally, Hogsmede! _ Thought Hermione. She ended up wearing a nice purple shirt with a tie in the back and form fitting, hip hugging denim jeans.

She walked hand in hand with Draco and was almost permanently in a dream like state, as was Draco.

They finally sat down in the snow and made out until it was almost time to go home. In the middle of the make out session, Ron happened to spot them. But they where so caught up in each other, they didn't hear Ron yelling "Ahh… eeeewwwwww… ughh! I think I'm gonna barf! Ewwww… was THAT _TONGUE I saw???????_ Ahhhh, Kourntye, help me!"

When they had to leave, Hermione had just one question on her mind.

"Draco, if your father finds out and disapproves, will you still stay with me?"

"Yes. Hermione,"

"Will you always stay with me?"

"Yes, Hermione, I will, "

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

**Yay!!!! Ha! I'm done. Plz tell me if that was a crap ending….. When I started this story, I had a whole diff. ending planned out that was better than this, but I forgot it while I was grounded and I've been making this chappie up on the spot. Well, I'm done anyway…. Still wanna know if it is crap though.**

**- sarcastic**


End file.
